The Last Enemy
by FredWeasley'sLeftBicep
Summary: Harry grew up after Cedric's death. Well kinda. Maybe. Sorta. But anyway now the fun starts. HarryxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Literally I do not care. I'm just going to spew stuff and hopefully it turns out as a coherent story. Should be fun! You get to figure out how this world is different as we go along.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not profit from this work.**

It had all come to this. As Harry sat at the table with all those people yelling around him he thought about the last few years. This, like the time Hagrid had broke down a door to tell him he was a wizard, was one of those life changing days.

When he went back to Number 4 Privet drive, Harry was restless. He didn't want to sleep. When he did the nightmares came. He didn't know what to do. Cerdic's death still played in his mind's eye, clear as day. He felt guilty. He felt anger and hate. Emotions clouded his days.

He had walked out into the back garden one day when he and Dudley were the only ones home and found his cousin smoking a cigarette.

"You tell Dad and I'll beat you blue." Dudley said eyeing Harry. Wordlessly, Harry had walked over to the table where his cousin sat and picked up the lighter and pack of cigarettes. He lit one and pulled hard. He coughed. Dudley snorted.

"I don't really give a shit Dudley whether you smoke cigs or do crack." Harry said and sat down at the table. He pulled again on the cigarette and felt the harsh smoke filter into his lungs. He exhaled and let the soothing sensation wash over him.

They sat there for a moment.

"What happened?" Dudley asked. Harry looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"No one just does that. That is your first one. What the hell happened to make you do that?" Dudley said pointing with a fat finger at the smoking object in Harry's hand.

"I saw someone murdered in front of me."

Dead silence.

Dudley then shrugged his shoulders and put out his cigarette. He left the pack on the table for Harry.

Now Harry gained a great deal of respect for Dudley in that conversation which was quickly wiped away when Dudley screwed him a few days later by getting him expelled.

Typical.

But Harry couldn't stop thinking. He thought long and hard about what Voldemort's return would mean for him. For his friends. For England. For the world.

What role was he going to take in this? How was he going to shape his future?

And in that moment with all those people shouting around him, trying to make his life decisions for him, he snapped.

Harry jumped to his feet, knocking the chair back onto the floor with a bang, and buried the knife Sirius had given him into the table. Everyone around the table jumped into a stunned silence. The knife sat there quivering. Harry's insides burned with anger. Why did they need to keep him in the dark?

"That's not good enough! I have spent my entire life either abused or in the constant knowledge that I might be murdered tomorrow. Now Voldemort is back and I have a target painted across my chest. We have Voldemort, trying to murder me and my friends, and the Ministry, who is oppressive to any wizard who is not of pure blood. I have been through as much as some of you and more than others. I am not a child anymore. I grew up after I escaped Voldemort in first year. I see some of you are still scared of his name. Well I am not afraid to die and I am ready to fight. I will have my revenge."

The table went silent. But the silence was short lived as Mrs. Weasley fired up again.

"Harry I forbid you-"

"Excuse me, Molly. But I did not realize your name was Lily Evans. I consider you family but do not make the mistake of thinking that I am going to follow your instruction like I would my mother."

Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Mrs. Weasley sat down in shock.

"I do not have the time to be coddled like a child. I may be dead before I am 20. For all we know I may be dead tomorrow. Do not do me the disservice of making me feel less than I am by trying to keep me in the dark. Do not coddle me and then let it be too late. I have a right to know what goes on in the war against that monster."

Lupin looked up at Harry and then down the table at Sirius. Tonks was staring at Harry with newfound respect. Kingsley was watching the other people in the room, his steely eyes flitting from person to person.

"Dumbledore has-" began Lupin gently but Harry snapped at him.

"Oh yes Dumbledore. I knew this would come up. Dumbledore told you all that I can't know what happens. But why? You may trust Dumbledore but unless you like being pawns in a chess game then you would be asking yourself why as well."

Lupin raised his hands in defeat. "I will not stop you. It is up to us however to decide whether or not to tell you. It has been a difficult topic already between the members of the Order."

Sirius looked around the table.

"Harry has a point. I am willing to make this argument to Dumbledore myself if I have to. I vote that we tell Harry the truth. All of it. Anyone else in favor?"

There was a murmuring of agreement around the table. Even Mr. Weasley was nodding his head. Mrs. Weasley sank deeper into her chair.

"Go on then. Explain. What's been happening?" Harry said wrenching the knife out of the table and sitting down across from Sirius.

"Voldemort is on the move. That much we know. He has already sent emissaries to the werewolves, vampires, giants, and dementors. He is gathering his old followers. According to Severus, he has been ordering certain Death Eaters brought to him to swear allegiance to him again." Sirius explained.

"This is only the beginning. Right now the Ministry denying his return is very useful to him. It will allow him to gain followers without resistance. He is rebuilding the network that mostly fell when he did last time. We have been doing all we can to counter this. We are doing predominantly the same things that he is, sending emissaries, gathering old members, and trying to bring others around to our side. It is difficult due to the Ministry's stance on Voldemort."

Harry moved at that. "What is Fudge doing to counter us?"

"Well he is controlling and using the Prophet to his advantage. He is using it to discredit Dumbledore and yourself. Seeing as you two are the root of this it makes sense to start with you."

"Anything else?"

"He is using the Hit Wizards to keep track of those he knows to be working with Dumbledore. He is also trying to push legislation through the Wizengamot to make it easier for him to track people. New registrations for muggleborns and other creatures."

"Spying on them?"

"Essentially yes."

There was silence as Harry pondered this. Fudge was proving to be a right pain in the ass.

"What else is the Order doing?"

"Well… This is where giving you knowledge is going to cause problems. But we have already decided to go through with it so you may know. Now I am going to need the help of everyone because there are parts of it that I don't know. Inside the Ministry is the Department of Mysteries. This is the top secret department that the Minister himself oversees. This is where they do magical experiments and hide dangerous magical artyfacts. In the department is a room where prophecies are kept."

"Prophecies?"

"Do you remember the prophecy that you told me about? The one Trelawney gave you? Well this is where that prophecy is recorded."

"So why is this important?"

"It is the reason Voldemort came to kill you all those years ago."

Harry's breath hitched. This was something he had always asked Dumbledore to tell him but had always been denied. Now he would finally know."

"Go ahead."

"There was a prophecy made about Voldemort. I do not know exactly what it contains but in essence it pointed that you would be the one to kill him."

Silence. Harry sat back in his seat staring at Sirius. He continued.

"Voldemort did not hear the entire prophecy when he was told about it. It is kept in the Department of Mysteries in the Hall of Prophecy. The Order is taking it in turns to guard the entrance to the Department in case Death Eaters attempt to steal the prophecy."

Harry's mind was reeling. This is why. Because of prophecy. And now Harry knew. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He saw Mrs. Weasley raise her eyebrows at him. Sirius lit it across the table and Harry took a long drag.

"What does the prophecy say?"

"You will have to ask Dumbledore. He was the one who heard it." Sirius replayed. Harry nodded.

He understood why Dumbledore had kept it from him. But he wished he hadn't. The truth didn't make Harry feel much different. He was still bloodthirsty. He still wanted vengeance. He still wanted justice.

"I'll be sure to ask him." Harry said quietly.

"What can we do to help?" asked Fred. The twins had remained silent and unmoving until then.

"Not much I'm afraid. Most of this cold war is taking place far from Hogwarts. There will be no open fighting until Voldemort comes out into the open," Lupin said from where he sat.

"There has to be something!" George snapped.

"We are fighting a war on two fronts. The Ministry is actively fighting what we are saying and trying to silence us. Voldemort is on the move. There is not much you can do from Hogwarts." Lupin said shaking his head.

"There is something…" began Arthur. "The Ministry is placing someone at Hogwarts and adding more protection to the school. I say protection lightly because he is placing several squads of Hit Wizards at the school to keep Dumbledore under watch. Technically the Ministry can do that and has certain powers over the school. Now that Dumbledore has lost his spot on the Wizengamot he has less influence over legislation regarding the school."

"Why do they want to silence us? If any hint of Voldemort's return was imminent I thought the Wizarding World would be ready to fight back."

"You would think so. But there are several issues. Fudge does not want to lose his grip on power. The only way he can be removed is if the Wizengamot votes him out. As a moderate blood purist himself the pure blood families will not vote him out. He does not want to lose that faction's support. The progressives are few and far between right now since the Wizengamot is still heavily controlled by the older families. England has not had a new shift in government for almost 500 years. And also Harry you don't understand how scared of Voldemort people are. He can kill anyone, do what he pleases, and has a cruel reputation so strong people are unwilling to say his name. He is not some ordinary criminal. He is versed in the Dark Arts and one of the most powerful wizards to ever exist." Arthur finished his speech and Harry took another large drag on the cigarette. His hands had stopped shaking.

This was a problem.

"Fudge has been proven to be very cunning and power hungry." A new voice said.

Dumbledore stood near the door looking around the room. Immediately there was a scraping of chairs as people left the room. Sirius sat in his chair and watched the others file out. They did not want to be here for what might be an explosive argument. Arthur stayed but Molly threw her hands in the air as she walked from the room. Alastor stayed behind as well.

"I would not have chosen this way for you to find out Harry." Dumbledore said as he walked to the table and sat down. Harry laughed as he tapped his cigarette into the ashtray on the table.

"I hope you don't mind." Harry said looking back up at the headmaster.

"Now you know. There isn't anything I can do to change that. My hand has been forced though. I am disappointed in the other Order members for not following my instructions." Dumbledore said putting his hands together.

"Don't blame them. It is what it is and each of those people would give their life for you." Sirius objected.

"You are right Sirius. What is done is done." The old wizard replied. There was a period of silence.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"I will have to impart certain information to you now that I previously would have left out until you were older."

"See that's what I am talking about. Why wait?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Apparently not."

Silence again.

"During this year I will tell you what I know about Voldemort and give you the skills to hold your own. You need training to become a part of this war. I won't let you go out unprepared."

"Thank you." Harry said inclining his head.

Dumbledore looked down the table at home for the first time full in the face. Harry got the impression, like always, that he was being x-rayed. Then Harry realized that in a way he was. Harry felt a slight knock on his magical field. A small incision so small Harry wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been thinking about being x-rayed.

"I don't know what you are doing Dumbledore but I don't like my privacy being invaded." Harry snarled.

Dumbledore smiled.

"You felt that?"

"I did. Now stop."

"With no training that is very impressive."

"Well at least we have something to work with." Harry said and strode from the room.

The others waited until he had left. When the door closed Dumbledore sagged his shoulders.

"He is going to be consumed by his anger. He won't stop."

"Good." Sirius said.

"I tried to shield him so he could grow up as normally as possible. But I fear that I might have done more harm than good."

"Dumbledore, I won't gloat, But yes. I know you had your reasons. Now we can only move forward."

"Thank you, Sirius."

The next week passed quickly for Harry. He was busy helping the others clean out Number 12. There was all sorts of weird and whacky things in the house. A series of Doxies in the curtains of the drawing room, a closet full of dark artyfacts, and a cabinet that held a very angry Kneazle.

When Order members came by Harry would sneak out and join them to listen in on their conversations. He did a lot of listening and only asked questions when it was necessary.

He learned quickly about the trouble they had been having- "Robards is following me everywhere. Scrimgeor must have put him up to it. I swear if he keeps it up I am going to jinx him-" Tonks was saying.

Lupin looked worse for wear every time Harry saw him.

"I have been among the werewolves again.. I am trying to convince them to turn to Dumbledore's side. Our side. But it is difficult. I am considered an outcast for carrying a wand and living with normal people. The clans that do listen are smaller clans with more hope than the larger ones led by Greyback and his ilk."

A new face turned up every now and then and Harry enjoyed meeting the members of the Order that he did not already know. There was a wizard, Darius Thatcher, from the Department of International Cooperation who worked as their foreign diplomat within the Ministry. Thomas Enslow who worked with the criminal underground to get supplies, information, and other odds and ends that the others in the Order could not get. Thomas was a decent sort. He didn't have the swagger of criminality that Dung did. He simply just knew where to get things because he was a curious sort. Definitely someone that would be useful to anyone with plans like the Order's. Or Harry's.

One person who interested him was a woman who seemed to be in her mid-thirties with pale skin and black eyes. Her atmosphere betrayed her age. Lauren McAllister would have been beautiful if it wasn't for her scary smiles. Her smiles never reached her eyes.

"My kind are the same as the werewolves. It is hard to convince the others after so many years of being persecuted by the Ministry. Dumbledore has always been an ally but he does not promise the power that Voldemort does."

Harry learned a great deal about the affairs of the magical community. There seemed to be a great deal of prejudice even in the Ministry. Apparently it was a fantasy that the Ministry was wholly better than Voldemort. It seemed to be a choice between being blown up or slowly poisoned.

There was no real representation within the Ministry. The older families controlled the legislation because they had been in the Wizengamot for many years. They also were the ones with the most money so even if they were not on the council they were able to influence the legislation passed with gold. According to Arthur and the others who worked within the Ministry, corruption was rampant. It seemed that witches and wizards went along with what they had in government because it made no sense to the everyday person to bother with fighting what was wrong. It was easier to keep your head low, accept the bag of gold, and just move on with your life. Meanwhile the people that the Ministry had been marginalizing for years were gathering at the meetings of Voldemort, getting ready to fight the Ministry.

Ironically this made no sense either because Voldemort hated the people that fought for him as much as the Ministry did. He just had the sense to see that he could use them against the Ministry.

Ron and Hermione got the prefect's badge. Harry didn't mind. He would be a terrible prefect. He had broken so many rules at Hogwarts and did not plan on stopping.

Harry had taken to reading books in his free time that Sirius had recommended. A few here and there proved to be boring but many were highly informative about how battles worked or how magic could change depending on your environment. Several described tactics that would be useful to him. It was almost as if Sirius knew what he was planning on doing or was trying to influence him.

The trip to Diagon Alley came the day after their celebration of Ron and Hermione and only a few days before they returned to Hogwarts. They took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron with several Order members along with them. Harry had protested this. Voldemort was not going to murder him in Diagon Alley.

"Voldemort and his followers are not who we are worried about in Diagon Alley." Moody told him. That had shut him up very quickly.

Luckily the chosen person to follow him and the others around was Tonks. It was like having an older sister with them. They flitted from shop to shop buying what they needed for school. Ron later ducked away to buy a new broom as a reward for becoming prefect. He reappeared an hour later holding a long package and looking very proud of himself.

It was reaching into the late afternoon. Molly had gone home with Ginny and Moody while Arthur had stayed behind to make contact with a few sources in Diagon Alley. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Tonks walked aimlessly around, laughing and talking. They didn't really pay attention to where they were walking and found themselves deep in Diagon Alley closer to Knockturn Alley then they would like. They cut down a side street and stopped at the spectacle that faced them.

Across the alley and on the next street was a massive painted mural. It showed a large and beautiful phoenix breathing fire on a collection of family crests. The mural was obviously magic as the flames from the phoenix flickered across the M. The phoenix beat its wings every now and then. Words next to the painting in spiky red streaks read: Power to the People. Revolution is in the air.

"Are things really this bad?" Harry asked.

"Diagon Alley is one of the most concentrated areas of wizardkind. Specifically the lower class people who are majority half-bloods and muggleborns. All manner of people live here. These are what you might call the beginning of the slums. The government is controlled by the rich and purebloods. So there has been a lot of civil unrest recently. Supposedly after You-Know-Who was defeated the first time the Ministry was going to become less prejudiced but that hasn't happened. People feel like the government is failing. Which it is." Tonks said looking at the mural.

Harry shook his head and turned around to look down the street. People were staring at him like they had been all day but it was not the same. In the nicer parts of Diagon Alley he had received whisper, insults, pointing, even laughter a few times but here there was more of a hopeful look to the people. A middle aged man walked by Harry and put his arm across his chest with his fist over his heart. He inclined his head to Harry.

Harry didn't know what to do so repeated the gesture to him. The man smiled and moved on. A young girl was staring at him from a shop front. She quickly hid herself when they made eye contact. A woman came up and looked out and saw Harry. She eyed him and his scar for a moment before nodding at him then turning away.

Harry walked down the street with the group looking around at the people in the streets. They didn't stop to make fun of him or insult him. They simply watched as he walked past. He did not understand. Was this more of the same? People staring at him because they thought he was mad?

They stopped in a square. Many people stopped, all turning to look at Harry. Harry felt uncomfortable. Why were all these people looking at him? Many did the same gesture as the man had done. Other simply raised a closed fist to him. He looked around and saw all eyes were on him.

He raised his fist as well. Some smiled. Some nodded. Some did nothing. The crowd went back to its moving like nothing had happened.

Harry needed a cigarette.

When Harry got back to Grimmauld Place, he went straight to the dining room where he knew Sirius would be sitting. He walked in and sat across from his godfather who looked up at him.

"Something up?" Sirius asked looking at Harry with concern.

"Something happened in Diagon Alley." Harry said. He related the events of the day to Sirius. Sirius leaned back when he was done and reached into his pocket for a cigarette. Harry took one when it was offered and leaned back, lighting it with his wand.

"No one has told you a great deal about your parents have they? I have been so focused on staying out of the Ministry's hands and making sure you are still alive that I haven't had time to discuss them with you. You must have questions… Well I guess that's where it all begins. With your parents."

"How so?"

"The members of the Order of the Phoenix were more than soldiers. And the Order of the Phoenix was more than just an army. We were a political movement founded by Dumbledore. He decided to create the Order a few years before the rise of Voldemort to pushback against old ideology. He founded it to push against the old supremacist values of the purebloods and push for a more open society. Our goal was to promote equality between wizards and to eventually, just maybe, unite the wizard and Muggle worlds. We have so much to learn from one another. But we have sometime before that happens. After our formation, we became an anti-Voldemort group because he was a massive threat to everything we have accomplished. Your parents were more than soldiers. Your parents were more than regular people. They were a pair of the most well known and outspoken revolutionaries. They spoke in front of the ICW, they fought Voldemort multiple times, and touched people in a way you can't imagine. Everyone knew their names and everyone knew their faces. They were the icons of a generation like Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Except less… dark than Grindelwald. Like Dumbledore they were a symbol of hope. They were there to remind those who had been shunned that we had not forgotten them. And a symbol for renewal."

Sirius paused for a moment. He was looking off into the corner of the room but not really seeing it. He simply started into recollecting his past and thinking about what might have been. But he broke himself from his reverie and began to speak again.

"They were also some of my best friends. I would have gladly given my life for them. And they would have done so for me… There you have it though. That is why people look at you like that. Because you have the legacy greatest witch and wizard of a generation and also of destroying the most powerful Dark Sorcerer of the age."

Harry sat in stunned silence. The cigarette was still smoking from where it lay in between his fingers. He thought about it. More responsibility on his shoulders. But wasn't that part of it? If he wanted revenge for himself why not take revenge for everyone else. What would people expect of him?

"Don't let that get to you though." Lupin said as he stepped out from behind the door.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked surprised by this sudden entrance.

"Your parents did have their faults. Don't look at me like that Sirius. He deserves to know." Lupin said as Sirius glared at him.

"Harry your parents were amazing people. But do not think that them and the Order were the best people during the war. We committed numerous atrocities in the name of freedom. We could not shy away from violence. We had to stand and fight. Somethings we had to do out of necessity. I will not elaborate but know that war brings out the darkest demons in all of us."

Harry nodded. He sat in silence slowly drawing on his cigarette thinking about what Sirius and Lupin had told him.

The day they left for Hogwarts was the same level of chaos and confusion as it always was. Quickly things were packed and last minute possessions were thrown hastily into large trunks. Harry was pretty much packed and ready to go. He dodged the Twin's trunks as they hurtled down the stairs and winced as he heard someone yelp on the bottom landing.

Finally the group was ready and they managed to file out the door. On the street outside they ran into Tonks who was standing on the sidewalk with bright blonde hair. She tossed her cigarette and fell into step next to them. After a few moments they heard a door open and then a series of loud barks as a big shaggy black dog charged out after them.

Harry laughed as the dog jumped onto Harry before running in circles, trying to catch its own tale. Molly hissed something at Sirius who simply barked at her and continued frollicking. She rolled her eyes and kept on walking. When they reached the next street Molly stuck out her wand arm and with a bang a large purple bus popped into existence in front of them.

The bus ride was chaotic as always. Harry watched Sirius play around on the bus while he sat laughing. This was the first time Sirius had gotten out of the house in months. It was freedom for Sirius. The large dog yapped at passengers and laid its head on Harry's knee.

Getting through the station was no problem. They reached Platform 9 ¾ and slid through the barrier as muggles on either side of them looked right by. Harry, Ron, Hermione, hurried onto the train with their trunks and quickly found an empty compartment. They stowed their luggage before returning to the platform.

Students everywhere were saying goodbye to their parents and relatives. Harry spotted Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, their fellow Gryffindors, as well as Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Several people waved to him but the majority of people stared and whispered behind their hands. Harry ignored them. He knew what they were saying. He held his head high and kept walking. He saw the black dog off to the side of the group. It turned around and walked into a waiting room near the platform.

"I'll catch up with you guys… Go on." Harry said and followed the dog into the room.

As Harry closed the door behind him, Sirius transformed back into human form and waved his wand at the door, locking it.

"I had to see you off. I couldn't let you go without a proper goodbye. And some advice." Sirius said reaching out for Harry and pulling him into a hug. They stood there for a few moments. Finally Sirius released him but kept his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"This is going to be a tough year. Write to me. I'm here if you need me." He said. Harry nodded without speaking. There was a lump in his throat.

"I wanted to give you something. It belonged to your father. He gave it to me a few nights before he died because he told me I needed it more than him. I left it in a safe house after his death. I picked it up when I stopped there on my travels." Sirius said. From his pocket he pulled out a muggle lighter. It was scratched and battered. On one side it was perfectly smooth. On the other was an engraving. It read:

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

"Why this engraving?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Your dad never told me." Sirius replied, shrugging his shoulders. Harry stood there for a moment turning the lighter over and over. He flicked the lighter open and sparked it. It lit up.

"You will never have to care for it. The lighter will always burn. Unless it's destroyed. But your dad layered enough enchantments on it that most things won't destroy it. Only scar it."

"Thanks, Sirius." Harry said pulling his godfather into a hug.

They heard the whistle from the train. Harry looked up at Sirius.

"What advice did you have for me?" he asked. Sirius smirked.

"Give them hell."

 _End Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's late. I am trying to finish my summer homework since school starts Monday. Favorite line from this chapter:** **But alas poor Yorik that shit didn't happen.**

"So what's on the agenda for magical mayhem this year?" Ron asked popping a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into his mouth. The pair had returned from the Prefect's carriage moments earlier. Harry had been sitting in the compartment reading until their return.

"Funny you say that. Maybe this year we will go looking for trouble instead of trouble coming to us." Harry mused putting his book down and looking at them.

"I actually wouldn't mind that so much." Hermione said staring out the window. Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise.

"What? These next few years are going to be very important with Voldemort on the rise again. We can't afford to waste the time we have at Hogwarts sitting in class when we could be doing so much more!"

Ron winced at the name and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously! We have access to a very large amount of resources in Hogwarts that we might not be able to get outside of it like the library, training equipment, and the teachers!"

"For once are you seriously not proposing that we prepare for what is going to kill us by studying?" Harry asked her.

"Yes! It's time to get real! School isn't going to help us if we die!" Hermione exclaimed flapping her arms madly.

Silence.

"This is going to take sometime to get used to. I don't think I ever will actually." Ron said examining Hermione as though she was a very interesting specimen that a teacher had brought in for closer examination.

"I know it's a stark difference from what I have spouting but I have been doing some thinking over the summer. I realized that I have a personal stake in this all. I might die simply because of who I am. I am going to have to fight if I want to survive!" She said looking very serious.

Harry snorted, "Good job realizing this just now."

"We are in school though! We aren't going to be attacked!" Ron said leaning back in his seat.

"That doesn't mean we don't have work to do to make sure we are ready when shit hits the fan." Harry said. He continued looking at the other two.

"Look we all have a personal stake in this war now. I say that we dedicate what time we can to preparing for this. C'mon there has to be more people who feel the same way as us. We could organize or something!" Harry suggested.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know! Maybe just a group of people who are trying to bring people over to our side." Harry said waving his hands in the air.

"I agree. But we will have to speak to others before we do anything. We don't know what the atmosphere is like at Hogwarts yet. Things are going to be very different I suspect." Hermione said. Ron was nodding as well.

Harry opened his mouth to tell them about what Sirius had told him about his parents but was interrupted by a loud commotion out in the corridor. Harry pulled his wand from his jeans and opened the door. He pulled his head back quickly as a jet of light flew by. He heard Ron swear behind him.

Harry poked his head out again and saw a fight breaking out. About 2 yards away from him was a pale blonde boy in fine clothing firing hexes at a blonde girl about 10 feet down the corridor. She had her wand out to knocking the jinxes aside.

Harry turned his head in the other direction and saw Crabbe and Goyle standing outside the Slytherin compartment laughing at the spectacle. Harry looked back in at Ron and Hermione who had looked out from behind him.

"Well. I guess trouble found us this time. Let me take care of Malfoy. You guys deal with the idiots at the end of the corridor." He said his eye sparkling with a mischievous gleam.

They nodded and they filed out of the compartment. Shield Charms from Ron's and Hermione's wands flew up between them and Crabbe and Goyle. Harry walked carefully behind Malfoy to get a good look at what was happening.

Malfoy was using as much force as possible. He was blasting the girl with spells while she batted them away, waiting for an opening. Harry waited a few moments. He looked over Malfoy's shoulder and made eye contact with the girl. He pointed at himself then at Malfoy. The girl rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Hi Draco. I've missed you." Harry said tapping the boy on the shoulder. Malfoy whirled around but before he could do anything Harry raised his fist and punched Draco in the jaw. The blonde boy fell back, stunned from the blow.

"Come on!" Harry yelled to the girl. She did not need telling twice. She deftly passed him, bypassing Malfoy's crumpled form and jumped into the compartment. Ron and Hermione were bearing down on Crabbe and Goyle as well as another student who Harry didn't recognize.

"Don't bother. Let's go before other people show up." Harry said to them. They nodded and moved back into the compartment. Jets of light shot by as they slammed the compartment door shut. The whole scenario happened within a 30 second span. Their opponents barely knew who or what had happened. Hermione muttered a few more incantations to solidify the door against intruders.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be prefects?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as he sat down.

"Woops." Hermione shrugged. She sat down next to him and Ron on the other side. They were all facing the small, lythe blonde girl.

She was thin and pale. Her skin matched the glowing white hair that stopped at the base of her jaw. She sat across from them, leaning back into the seat with her arms crossed. She looked at them intensely, studying each one of them for the same time before moving to the next. Ron was looking between Harry and the girl. Harry broke the tense silence.

"So who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Luna Lovegood. I am a 4th year Ravenclaw." She said eyeing Harry.

"Why was Malfoy attacking you?"

"I am a half-blood. Father is a wizard. Mum a muggle."

"I mean what started him attacking you this time?"

"I called him death eater scum in the corridor." She said smirking. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the lighter Sirius had given him. He reached across the compartment and lit her cigarette. She offered him one which he took gratefully. They sat there staring at each other for a moment.

"Don't scare from a fight do you?" HArry commented.

"Never."

"Why aren't you in Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"Knowledge is power."

"Definitely a Ravenclaw." Ron snorted.

"Through and through." She sneered at him.

Ron started to speak again but Hermione silenced him with a look.

"A rebel without a cause." Harry commented.

"Oh I have one."

"Oh really?" Harry said raising his eyebrows.

"She does." Ron spoke again. "Her father is Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of the Quibbler."

"The anti-ICW magazine?" Hermione asked.

"That's my old man. A whole family of outspoken troublemakers we are." Luna laughed.

"Sounds like the Ministry doesn't like you then." Harry said.

"Oh definitely not."

"Perfect."

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Harry talked about the state of the Wizarding World with Luna while Hermione and Ron went on a trip around the train. The commotion from earlier had settled down and more people were in the corridors, making it once again safe for the group to unlock the doors without being attacked.

When they opened the curtains Harry noticed for the first time how many people were walking by compartment just to look at him. He ignored them to the best of his ability. But the wandering eyes of the students bored into him.

As the light dimmed, lanterns on the train were lit. When this happened they knew they were close to the castle. Hogwarts.

Home.

Harry changed quickly into his Hogwarts robes as they came into the station. He slipped his wand and the lighter into his pocket before joining Ron and Hermione near the doors as they train came into Hogsmeade station.

The trip to the castle was marred by the absence of Hagrid and the appearance of Professor Grubbly Plank. Harry had looked around the crowd walking to the carriages for a sign of Malfoy. He caught a glimpse of Malfoy, his blonde hair shining in the dim light pushing younger students out of the way with a cloth over his lower jaw. The regular Slytherin pack followed in wake.

Harry snorted as he walked with Luna, Ron, and Hermione to a carriage.

As Harry walked into the Entrance Hall he relaxed. His shoulders sagged from their tensed up position. He was finally back where he belonged.

Luna split off from them to join the Ravenclaws. Harry saw some of the Ravenclaws move out of her way while a few moved closer to her, seemingly welcoming her.

The hat sang its usual song about House unity while Harry eyed the Slytherins with suspicion. They didn't too keen on unity either.

Harry fell into the fed with a warm feeling in his stomach. The feast was amazing as usual and was a far cry from the stale food Harry had been eating before he arrived at Grimmauld Place. And as much as he loved Molly's cooking nothing could beat the Hogwarts House Elves.

Time flew by as the Weasleys and him dug into the first feast of the year. He saw some of the Gryffindors staring at him but most treated them as they always had. Camaraderie stood out in Gryffindor house.

Finally the last slices of pie and cake melted away and Dumbledore got to his feet. The Hall fell silent. Dumbledore could command the attention of any room. He waited until it was dead silent before speaking.

"Good evening to you all. I welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts. Might I remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. We have a few staffing changes. Until Professor Hagrid has returned, Professor Grubbly-Plank will take over the position of Care of Magical Creatures. And we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. Please welcome them to Hogwarts."

Harry started as he saw the woman in the pink cardigan.

"Fudge.." He muttered under his breath. As the Hall fell silent again Dumbledore made to speak but was interrupted by Umbridge making a slight cough.

"Hem-hem."

Dumbledore looked over to her. The woman stood up as if she was going to make a speech. Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna sitting up very straight, focused on Umbridge. Harry turned back to the woman.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore for that warm welcome. I am sure that we will all get along very well."

"Oh man… That doesn't seem like it's going to happen." Harry said earning a snort from Hermione.

Umbridge continued, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Silence followed. It was broken by Professor Dumbledore clapping. The other teachers and eventually some of the students joined in. It died quickly.

Dumbledore dismissed them all and Harry turned around to the other two to gauge their reactions. Ron had a single eyebrow raised while Hermione had her mouth open staring at Umbridge.

"They aren't even trying to hide what they are doing…" Hermione said as they stood up. The normal banding and clattering of students came and Ron and Hermione quickly switched into the role of prefects, herding the younger students to the main doors and up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry moved out of the path of the Gryffindors to the Ravenclaws where he caught up to Luna.

"What did you think?" He asked her.

"Well… This is going to be an interesting year. That woman is insane."

"Do you know her?"

"I know of her. She has a nasty reputation for being ruthless and a cold hearted bitch. She is extremely prejudiced against half-breeds and is a moderate blood purist. Filthy scum they are though." Luna said, spitting the last sentence between clenched teeth.

"Alright… I'll see you later then yeah?" Harry said walking away. She nodded and they split ways.

Harry walked up the stairs in deep thought about what had been said. Apparently the Ministry was going to be doing a lot of interfering at Hogwarts. Fudge wanted tight grip on the school by the sound of it and was willing to use his power to get his way. Because fuck democracy or freedom right?

Harry entered the common room to find a few groups of people staying up to catch up with each other and relax before turning for classes the next day. He found Ron and Hermione waiting at a corner table for him.

"What did you think?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Sounds like this is going to be a crazy year. I am going to try and dig up what I can on Umbridge but from what Luna was able to tell me quickly she is a Ministry lap dog and against a lot of the things we stand for." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing we haven't dealt with before."

"I don't know Harry. This is more institutionalized. This is the government of wizardkind, not a fascist organization that is trying to overthrow the government. They have a lot more resources and can hide behind the law if need be." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Well I guess it will just be a little harder this time around then." Harry said, not allowing himself to be pessimistic.

The others nodded and they sat in silence for a moment. Ron stood up and announced he was going to bed. Harry followed a moment later.

After shouting down Dean for being ridiculous Harry flopped into bed. It had been a long day and he was ready for whatever was going to happen this year.

Or so he thought.

Harry woke up bright and early on the first day. Dean had sped out of the dormitory after their row the night before. Harry was not surprised. Someone that stupid had to obviously fear logic and reason which was something Harry tried to spout as much as possible.

He dressed before heading down to the Great Hall. At breakfast before he got his schedule from Professor McGonagall, Harry wrote a letter to Sirius. It was in a short, messy scrawl, and addressed to Snuffles.

 _Sirius,_

 _The person Fudge planted here is Dolores Umbridge. I am assuming you know the name and the person. I am trying to dig up as much as I can on her to find out what we are up against. From what I have heard she is a cold hearted bitch._

 _Anyway, it's Day 1. Already got in a fight with Malfoy. No big deal though. Hope you are well._

 _Harry_

He attached the letter to Hedwig's leg when she and the other owls swooped in. She gave him a reproachful look for giving her an assignment on the first day. He gave her a bit of toast and rubbed her neck until she gave in and flew off.

McGonagall came around eventually with the schedules. She approved Harry's classes before handing him a schedule. She did the same with Ron and Hermione.

They looked over each other's schedules. Ron and Harry had every class together. Hermione would be with them most days except for Divination and they would not be with her for the mountain of other classes she was taking.

"Something tells me I have bit off a bit more than I can chew this year…" Hermione mused to the other two. Silence for a moment as the other two nodded at her. She looked up.

"Well fuck it better get started then." She got up and walked away from the table carrying her heavy book bag over her shoulder.

"Is it just me or did all that thinking she said she did actually make a massive difference?" Ron asked as Hermione headed for the Entrance Hall.

"Probably." Harry responded eating an entire slice of bacon in one bite.

Ron grunted in return, his eyes still following Hermione out of the hall.

They had Charms first. Professor Flitwick gave them all a talk about their future and the OWLs. Harry ignored the introduction mainly. OWLs were just large tests. They weren't anything more or less than what they had faced in school already. Sure they were more important but they weren't something to freak out over yet. Slow and steady wins the race. Harry figured if he kept up and did a bit of studying on the side the entire year he would be ready for the tests when they came.

He picked up a book Sirius had lent him and continued where he left off. Fuck Charms he could do it later.

Harry and Ron headed back up to the common room for their break period after lunch and to their surprise found a notice written on the board. The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year would take place on the following weekend.

"You know we should organize something during the Hogsmeade weekend…" Ron suggested as they walked away from the notice board.

"Yeah.. I'll see what I can do. Maybe Luna can help."

"You do that."

"I will."

"Good."

"Yup."

Silence.

"We are fucking idiots sometimes aren't we?" Ron said.

"Correction: you're a fucking idiot sometimes."

Ron turned toward him and wagged a finger at him, "Correction: go fuck yourself."

The first few days went by without a hitch. Potions was terrible as usual. Divination was terrible as usual. And you guessed it, History of Magic was terrible as usual. Transfiguration started off the same way as Charms, with a lecture about OWLs. This time however, Harry did pay attention. Not because he actually cared but because reading during McGonagall's speeches was something that almost certainly get him in a detention or some other form of punishment that he definitely did not need.

It took until Thursday to finally have a DADA class.

Harry had mixed feelings about the upcoming lesson. Somehow he knew this was going to end badly. But he hadn't heard much about the lessons. Students didn't seem to be talking about them much.

The other Gryffindors and him presented themselves outside the DADA classroom before the lesson to wait for Professor Umbridge. As the bell rang she waddled up and unlocked the door, all the time wearing a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. It was like she was trying to poison them with creepy happiness.

The first thing Harry thought when he entered the room was that this woman was definitely a crazy cat lady. She wasn't Stalin. Cats didn't make her look friendly. They made her look insane. Also the abundance of pink in the room was disgusting. It was like someone had put bubble gum all over the room. The group all sat down and began talking out their wands and their books.

"Wands away if you please." Umbridge said sweetly as she stood behind the teacher's desk nearest the black board.

There was a moment's hesitation around the room as the class looked at one another. The command "Wands away" was not something that usually preceded a lesson that had an actual usefulness.

Once they were all settled she looked around at them sweetly.

"Good morning class!" She said brightly. There was a small rumbling of 'good morning' from the class. Her smile, like that of a toad's, widened.

"That's not going to do at all. When I say good morning class I want to hear good morning Professor Umbridge in return. Let's try again, shall we?" She paused for a moment.

"Good morning class!" She twittered.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge!" The class chorused back. Harry did speak. He turned to Ron and rolled his eyes as hard as he could. This was some weird shit if ever he heard it.

Umbridge giggled, turned to the chalkboard, and tapped it with her wand. She turned around to face them all.

"Please take out your copies of _Defensive Magical Theory_ , a quill, ink, and parchment. Please copy down the Course Aims. After that please read Chapter 1 of _Defensive Magical Theory._ "

Harry begrudgingly took out the required materials, and began to copy down the words on the blackboard. It was slow boring work and Harry wasn't really paying attention to the words until he was finished and finally read them over.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he finally took in what was written there.

Harry turned to Ron and pointed out the thing he had noticed. He nodded his head as Harry explained, signaling that he had noticed it as well.

Of course when they turned to Hermione to see if she had noticed she already had her hand in the air.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice her for a few moments. It took several minutes for Umbridge to look up from her desk. Even then she gave it a few more minutes before walking over to Hermione to ask her what was her question.

"Yes Miss-"

"Granger. I notice that in your course aims there is nothing written in their about using defensive magic or any type of offensive magic for self defense." She said. She spoke in a clear voice that did not match the whisper of Umbridge. She obviously wanted to make sure that everyone saw what she had seen in the course aims.

"Using defensive magic? Why would you need to do that?" She asked. For a moment Harry thought she was being sarcastic and that it was all a trick and that she was about to tell them to get out their wands. But alas poor Yorik that shit didn't happen.

"To know how to do the spells? So we aren't doing them for the first time on the day of the exam?" Hermione said. Hermione seemed to be taken aback at the question.

"My dear you only need to know the theory. You will be able to do the spells no problem!" She said sweetly. Harry saw others turning around at this statement.

"But there is a practical-" Ron began but was cut off.

"Raise your hand if you wish to talk Mr…?"

"Weasley. Isn't there a practical portion to the OWLs?" Ron said his hand shooting up and then back down.

"As long as you know the theory you will pass the practical OWL with no problems." Umbridge insisted. Harry was getting tired of the stupidity and decided to jump into the conversation.

"Ah yes because it's not like this class is supposed to teach us beyond the OWL!" He said sarcastically, leaning back in chair.

"Mr. Potter, knowing the theory will give you the adequate knowledge to do the spells in the OWL and beyond."

"But isn't the whole point of this class to practice defensive magic?" Ron asked raising his hand in the air and then dropping it again.

"Are you a Ministry Trained Expert, Mr. Weasley?"

"I am a Life Trained Expert." He stated simply.

"Are you expecting to be attacked in my classroom?" Umbridge asked in falsely happy tone.

"Maybe. The Slytherins are just down the hall right?" Ron said earning a series of laughs from the class.

"Careful Mr. Weasley. One point from Gryffindor. There is no reason for you to expect an attack in my classroom, unlike some of your previous teachers who not only performed illegal curses in front of you but on you! And having a dangerous half breed in the classroom…" She said shaking her head.

"Hey. We liked the werewolf! And Moody turned out to be a maniac didn't he?" Dean Thomas said turning Umbridge's attention to him.

"You could have been killed!" She said looking shocked.

"Yeah well I could be killed by tripping down the stairs when I go to lunch but I don't think that's going to be much of a problem seeing as I can control my walking." Dean said sarcastically.

"Putting a dangerous half breed in the classroom with you was an inexcusable mistake by the Headmaster." She said. Harry had his face in his palm. He could feel his brain cells committing suicide one by one because the stupidity he was forced to listen to.

Parvati Patil raised her hand, "Professor Umbridge are you saying we won't do the spells until the exam?"

"Knowing the theory will enable you to the spells correctly." Umbridge said again, her tone getting more icy by the moment.

"Well when we face down a dangerous magical creature I am sure we will all be thinking about the correct wand motion for a Hover Charm and not the dangerous thing about to eat us. We need experience to be able to face whatever is out there in the real world."

"You are perfectly safe here! There is nothing out there that wants to attack you!" She insisted.

"Are you joking? Nevermind whatever dark creatures there are what about Lord Voldemort?" Harry said laughing.

The class went dead silent.

"I think that will be a ten points from Gryffindor," Umbridge said in a voice dripping with dangerous sweetness. She turned back to the class.

"The dark wizard known as You-Know-Who is dead. He is not going to attack you. There is nothing out in the world that wants to attack you. You are safe here. Anyone saying anything to the contrary is trying to delude you. They are spreading lies."

Harry's blood boiled.

"Ah yes so here we are. The lies of the Ministry. The lies of people who want nothing but power." Harry snarled.

"Mr. Potter-"

"What do you think happened to Cedric Diggory, huh? WHERE'S DIGGORY, HUH?" Harry shouted the last two words. "You think he just dropped dead of a heart attack? "

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic-"

"He was MURDERED. In cold blood by the most dangerous dark wizard to walk the planet in this century and you are acting like nothing happened, lying Ministry scum." Harry spat as he banged the desk with his fist. The entire class was dead silent, watching Umbridge as she looked at Harry.

"These lies will do you no good Mr. Potter." Umbridge said obviously trying to silence him.

"I fought the Dark Lord. I saw his snake face inches from my own. He took my blood from me for a ritual to return him to power. I have a scar on my arm where the knife of his servant, Peter Pettigrew cut me. Why would I lie about the most dangerous wizard of the century returning to kill our families?" Harry asked.

"You have become accustomed to fame." Umbridge said simply, smiling at him.

Harry jumped to his feet, kicking his chair aside. He was shaking. His face was contorted in a snarl.

"You lying bitch." He said, the hatred obvious in his face. The class was set like stone, watching the proceedings. None of them, even Ron and Hermione, knew the details of the event of the previous year.

Umbridge's face turned, if possible, more ugly.

"Come here Mr. Potter." She ordered. Harry walked forward to her desk where she took out a piece of parchment. She scribbled on it for a few moments before sealing it and holding it out to him.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall. You have a week's worth of detentions starting tonight at 8 o'clock." She said.

"You will not silence me." He said his face a mask of rage.

"We will see about that." She said in her falsely sweet tone.

Harry took the paper. He held it in his hand for a moment before making his decision. He unsealed the parchment and let it fall open. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his father's lighter. He lit it and held the flame up to the piece of parchment. He made sure it was ablaze before holding it out over Umbridge's desk and dropping it.

"Fuck you."

With that he strode from the room.

 _End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

The news of Harry's encounter with Umbridge spread around the school like wildfire. News travels fast in high concentrations of teenagers. It didn't take long for the staff to get wind of it either. He was summoned into Professor McGonagall's office on Saturday afternoon. She sat him down in her office without speaking. She placed a cup of tea in front of him which he drank gratefully. She eyed him for a moment over her glasses and then set down her own cup of tea on the table.

"Potter. I don't really know how to broach this with you. Mainly because I agree with your actions." She said. Harry raised his eyebrows in shock. He had expected her to shout at him.

"Yes it may seem surprising. I am as adverse to the Ministry as you are. But you cannot paint yourself as a target to the Ministry." She said.

Harry shook his head, "Respectfully, Professor I must disagree. I already have a target on my chest. That hearing made Fudge angry and now he is gunning for me. I can't let up."

"Potter, this is an important year for you. Now is the time to gather your resources. There are plenty of people here, staff and student, willing to help you but you cannot make the Ministry aware to what you are doing. They will come for you if they deem you enough of a threat." She said seriously, staring at him intently.

"But if I let up now then I lose the fire. I also lose the support of those who may be on the fence about supporting us. If I wait then I let them!" He said desperately.

"Potter. I am not going to punish you if you decide to choose this path. I am simply advising you on the choice you have in front of you. This display of open hostility let's the Ministry know you are going to fight them and that might not be the best decision." She said warningly.

"I am here with Dumbledore. He can protect me. If he can't then no one can." Harry said dismissively.

"And what if Dumbledore isn't here?" She asked. Harry didn't say anything for a moment.

"Then I will leave. I have places to go. Grimmauld Place. Old Potter homes. The continent even. America if I have too." Harry said.

"The Ministry has the resources to find your old family homes. But yes you could go to those places. But they could paint you as a traitor and you would lose your allies." She said.

"I will have to take that chance then. This is the time for us to seize what we can. There is a storm coming and I must be ready when it comes." He said simply leaning back in his chair, taking a sip of his tea.

"Potter I will not fight you on this. When push comes to shove I will even help you in anyway I can." She said nodding her head to him. "You are indeed a true Gryffindor."

Harry smiled.

"But now we must talk about your punishment." She said setting her cup down again. Harry groaned.

"Professor-"

"One moment Potter and let me explain. If you do not get a punishment then Umbridge and consequently the Ministry will know that Dumbledore is protecting you. We can't have that yet."

Harry swore vehemently.

"She gave you a week of detention did she not?" McGonagall asked.

Harry nodded.

"Do it."

Harry dealt with the detentions. He didn't tell Ron and Hermione about what the evil hag was doing to him. He could deal with it. What he needed to focus on was the bigger picture.

Harry knew the first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. That was his chance. But what would he do with it?

Harry needed supplies. He knew that much. He also needed to gain support. How was he going to get it? The school was not firmly against him but the majority of students thought he was crazy. Gryffindor house would certainly follow him. Most of them would at least. They were his family and they were fiercely loyal.

But how could he reach other students?

The idea came to him when he was sitting with Hermione and Ron in the common room two weeks before the first Hogsmeade meeting. They were all bashing Umbridge's lessons and her teaching. It was now a common topic of discussion with the students since she was such a and teacher. The Slytherins, however, loved her. She loved them too. It was disgusting. The Ravenclaws tolerated her but still moaned about the useless lessons. The Hufflepuffs hated her almost as much as the Gryffindors.

"We need to do something. At this rate we are going to fail our DADA OWL." Hermione cursed as she finished scribbling down the last few lines to a series of questions on the uses and theory of defensive magic for said hag.

"What do you think we can do?" Harry said throwing his hands up and laying back in his chair.

"Poison?" Ron suggested. The other two looked at him.

"What?" He said indignantly.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione said pointedly. Ron shrugged.

"We need to practice this magic. Otherwise we are never going to get anywhere in this." Hermione said.

"Yeah but I am sorry Hermione I don't give a shit about the OWL. We need to practice this to survive." Harry said leaning back in his chair.

"I have an idea." He continued. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Why do I feel like this is going to raise hell?" Ron asked.

"Because that's exactly what I intend to do." Harry said leaning in closer to the other two.

"Look we have something here. If Umbridge makes herself unpopular enough then we might able to organize against her."

"But Harry a bunch of students can't change much. The Wizarding World is much more complicated than Hogwarts and the students in it." Hermione said.

"Well it's not like there aren't groups out there working towards the same cause as us? If we can reach out to the wider wizarding community, then we might stand a chance against Voldemort and the Ministry."

"We don't even know where to begin though" Ron said shaking his head.

"Look I am not saying it is going to be easy but if we start looking now then we might be able to get a head start." Harry reasoned. Ron shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Hermione pondered for a moment before nodding. Harry sat back and smiled.

Oh he was going to raise hell.

Harry soon realized he would not be able to focus on just this one goal. 5th year came with some interesting new developments. For one, OWLs were at the end of the year meaning the 5th years would be pounded with homework and more stress. The end of the year tests would help decide what career they could pursue outside of Hogwarts. Not that Harry really cared that much. He knew what he was going to be doing in his post-Hogwarts years. A few tests wouldn't help him figure that out.

The next problem showed up towards the end of the second week of term when Angelina Johnson came up to him in the hall.

"Oi, Potter." She said grabbing him by the arm outside of McGonagall's classroom.

"Hey Angelina!" Harry said smiling at her.

"I have been made Quidditch captain. And I need you on the team. Tryouts are this Saturday at 10. You don't need to tryout but I want you there. This year, we are going to win. There is no other outcome, " she said looking sternly at him.

"You got it Anjo," Harry said brightly. She rolled her eyes. She hated that nickname but somehow (through the magic of the Weasley twins) it had managed to stick.

The third obstacle came in a very unexpected way. Harry was walking back from dinner on that Friday with Ron when Dean Thomas came up to them.

"Hey Harry, Ron!" he called out, running slightly to catch up with them from the Great Hall.

"What's up Dean?" Harry said stopping to allow Dean to catch up.

"Are you guys going to the Ravenclaw party tonight?" He asked.

"Party? What party?" Ron asked.

"Padma Patil is throwing one." Dean said.

"Yeah I get that but how? Are we all just going to pile into Ravenclaw Tower or something with a bunch of nerdy 11 and 12 year olds running around?" Harry asked. "I dunno about you mate but that sounds like not a good time."

"I asked Padma the same thing but she says she has it covered."

"Covered with what? A blanket made of broken childhood memories or something?"

"Fuck if I know…" Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Harry shrugged. "Wanna go?" he asked.

"I mean... Could be fun?" Ron said.

"What do we have to do?" Harry said turning back to Dean.

"She said you need to fly to the Ravenclaw tower window around 9ish." Dean said.

"Fly? Why?" Harry asked. "How many people own a broom anyway?"

"Yeah because it would be weird to walk into Ravenclaw Tower just randomly. Apparently we need to be subtle. And enough apparently. Some people are going to shuttle."

"It's a party. The point is not to be subtle." Ron said laughing.

"Yeah well I don't make the rules." Dean said holding his hands up.

"Who else is going to be there?" Harry asked.

"No one under 5th year is invited. All of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. About half of the Slytherins, 5th year and up are invited."

"Snakes?" Ron said making a puking motion.

"Hey it's not like we have anyone else to party with." Dean said.

"That is a fair point Deets." Harry said snapping his fingers. "Alright sounds like we are going." Harry said looking at Ron who nodded.

"We better get moving. It's 7:30 now." Ron said looking at his watch. They hurried back to Gryffindor Tower. The 5th years were all in a flurry. Harry realized immediately when he got back that he had very few clothes outside of his robes to wear. He had never had a reason to use anything else.

"Hey Ron… Do you have any pants that don't look stupid that I can borrow?" Harry said.

"Um yeah I think so. Just shrink them a bit." Ron said tossing over a pair of black pants.

Harry fiddled with them for a moment before putting them on. He threw on some other clothes before looking at himself in front of the mirror. To him, he thought he didn't look half bad. But Dean and Seamus walked in a moment later.

"Oh boy. Lad, I am not letting you go in that." Dean said smiling at Harry.

 **A/N I literally know nothing about fashion.**

"Better than the shit you wear Dean." Harry snapped. Dean laughed.

"Take this shit fool. You can't go wrong with this. Then again anything is a step up from that. You set the bar low."

Harry flicked his wand at the black boy and he yelped as a stinging hex hit him.

"Don't damage the goods!" Dean said hopping away from Harry as the others laughed.

Harry pulled on the clothes that Dean had given him and went back to the mirror. Well… Dean did have a point he looked much better. Grey pants, skater shoes, a thick belt, and a comfortable jacket over a teal shirt covered in graffiti patterns. Harry looked almost like a regular kid. He looked like the kids he saw in Magnolia Crescent. It felt weird.

A while later, Harry was ready to go. He grabbed his Firebolt from his trunk while Ron grabbed the new Cleansweep. Harry unlocked the window with a quick tap of his wand and pulled it open. The nights were still warm and the fresh air calmed down Harry's nerves. He had never been to a real party before.

The sun had already set so they head to fly by the lights of the towers. They headed close to the walls of the castle, flying quickly so as not draw any unwanted attention. Dean and Seamus followed a few moments later following their route around the castle to the tall tower where Ravenclaw's dormitories were. As they approached they sat a small light attached to a small pole sticking out a window. They flew over to the window and one by one floated slowly into the room. Putting their brooms aside they waited.

Padma Patil waved them in until all 4 were present. Harry turned to see Dean unapologetically staring at her. She did look very beautiful in a scheme of vibrant colors. They were standing in the 6th year Ravenclaw girl's dormitory looking around when Padma spoke.

"Follow me,' she said walking towards the back of the dormitory.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked as they followed her. She laughed and walked over to a large trunk. She tapped it with her wand and the top open revealing a small compartment. As Harry looked closer he realized there was a small set of stairs leading down into the trunk. He raised his eyebrows as Padma stepped into the trunk, onto the stairs, and disappeared down into the trunk. He looked at the others who shrugged and they lined up to follow Padma down.

Harry was the last to go. He started down the stairs which were small and tight with a small handrail to guide him. He could see the room was darker than the dormitory but could see lights in the room below. As soon as his head got below what would have been the bottom of the trunk the sound seemed to turn on. He could hear people talking and laughing with the loud booming of a wizarding stereo coming from inside. He got his first look of where he was. He seemed to be standing in the entrance room of a flat. Harry looked up and saw the ceiling of the dormitory above him. He shook his head for a moment. He would never get used to the wonders of magic.

He walked further down the hall to another door and opened it. There was a large room with maybe 30 people in it. There was a haze in the room coming from somewhere and a large crowd of people were gathered around a large table in the center. Over in a corner Harry saw the stereo with a few people around it. He walked in further and ran into Ron.

"Mate… This is pretty awesome." Ron said looking around the room. Padma had come back with more people from all the houses and the room was filling up quick. Ron and Harry walked over to the main table. They saw immediately they saw why the crowd was there. All around the table alcohol was strewn. Cups, conjured older students, piled on the table. Ogden's Firewhiskey sat at one end with a series of small glasses around it.

Ron walked to one end where a large brown barrel sat. It was a barrel of Rosmerta's mead.

"How the fuck did they get that…? Much less into the school." Harry asked.

"Psh I don't care. The less people know the better." Ron said walking over to it and grabbing a cup. Harry followed him. He poured himself a drink. It warmed his stomach when it hit.

Harry got used to the crowd as the next hour passed. More people had shown up and the trickle of people who were coming slowed down. The room wasn't uncomfortably crowded. It seemed to have grown the more people came into it.

Harry had just finished talking to a rather tipsy-soon-to-be-drunk Justin Finch-Fletchley when he noticed a small room off to one side. It wasn't the door where the stairs had led down to but a different room. He walked over and entered the room.

Immediately, he realized where the smoke haze had come from. The room was hazy with smoke, more the main one, and quite a bit smaller. There was more furniture in here. A large comfy couch splayed one wall while several comfy chair sat throughout he room. Most people in the room were puffing on some sort of substance that released hazy smoke and had an intense odor. But Harry forgot all about that when he took a closer look at one corner of the room.

Amidst the smoke, glass, and other smoking equipment throughout the room he saw a girl he had never seen before. She was on the other side of the room holding a small cigarette like object talking to a Ravenclaw whose name escaped Harry.

She was intensely beautiful. Harry never thought he would say he had seen a girl who could come close to Fleur Delacour's beauty. But here before him there was such a girl.

She was about a head shorter than him. She had dark brown skin that was partially covered in dark, flowing tattoos. They were hardly visible in the dim light of the room and Harry had to squint slightly to make them out. Even at this distance he still couldn't see much detail. Her hair was curly and cut short. A black top and blue jeans hugged her body perfectly.

Harry stared for a moment longer before turning to the closest group of people. Harry started when he saw the closest people were the Weasley twins, their friend Lee Jordan, Alice Spinnett, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson. Harry grinned as he walked over, the girl still in his mind. Fred and George waved him over, cheering as he came. He entered the circle and set down.

"Harry, what's happening mate? You want a smoke?" Fred said looking at him and holding out the piece of glass he held in his hand. Harry looked at it for a moment.

"What am I smoking here?" Harry asked.

"Knotgrass." George said.

"Don't corrupt him you two! He needs to remain nice and sweet!" Alicia said point at the trio. Lee Jordan laughed, readjusting himself on the chair he was in.

Harry rolled his eyes. He took the piece from Fred and looked in the bowl. He pulled out his lighter and made it so he could see inside. Harry nodded. Apparently Knotgrass and pot were the same thing. At least it looked like it. A few drinks in him didn't help make the decision quick. He place the bong and flicked the lighter. He had seen Dudley and his friends doing this a few times and knew what he was supposed to do.

He lit the bowl and pulled hard. The smoke filtered through the water and the piece bubbled as it flew into his lungs. Quickly taking the bowl out and clearing the piece he exhaled. It wasn't as harsh as a cigarette but it stung as it came out. He let out a small cough and handed the piece back to Fred. Alicia and Katie were sitting in shock as he passed it back.

Harry sat there for a few minutes passing the bong between the group. He cast a look over at the girl in the corner. She and her friend were looking around the room. She made eye contact but Harry looked. He looked back a few minutes later and she was looking in their direction. He turned back to the group and saw Fred, George, and Lee grinning at him.

Harry hung his head grinning for a moment before looking up at them again.

"Looking at something Harry?" Lee said popping his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry snorted, "What is there not to stare at?"

"That is a fair point." George said leaning back.

"Go talk to her Harry!" Fred said poking him.

"Mate I don't even know her name." Harry said. "I have literally never seen her before."

"Not surprising. She is a year ahead of you and in Ravenclaw." Fred said shrugging.

"So who is she?" Harry said looking back at her.

"That's Busuku Igorha." Lee said. "Suku for short. Her family is Xhosa from South Africa. Moved to Britain after the anti-shaman government fell in the early 90s."

"She is… Something else." Harry said shaking his head.

"She is. Luckily, I know her. She doesn't mind her Knotgrass." Lee said and before Harry could stop him he was on his feet and calling her over.

"Oi, Suku. Come over and sit with us. Got the grass too!" He said opening his arms in a welcoming gesture. She looked and then back at her friend before walking over.

"Harry, budge up." Lee directed. Suku sat herself next to Harry and her friend on the other side of her. Lee immediately began talking to her, leaving Harry to talk to Suku.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Busuku Igorha."

Instead of shaking his hand she passed him the small cigarette like object she had. Harry smelled the Knotgrass burning and took the burning herb. He pulled on it gently before letting the smoke out slowly. She watched him and took the joint back and pulling on it herself. Harry's high had settled in and watched as if in slow motion as she let the smoke filter out into the space in between them. Harry felt the bass from the stereo against his heart beat. Everything slowed as they stared at each other for a moment, neither looking away.

They were brought back to reality with a snap. Fred was passing the piece around again, the bowl freshly packed. The moment was gone but both had noticed.

The night carried on. Harry sat with the group the whole time, talking and laughing. The slight buzz and the heavy high loosened his tongue a bit. He stumbled through sentences. But they all were.

As the night wore on he learned more about Suku. Her parents were Xhosa and had fought against the British wizards who had tried to keep the shamanistic culture of the southern African tribes suppressed just like their muggle counterparts had suppressed the ethnic majority. She was also a half blood. Her mother was a powerful sorceress who worked against the magical government while her father was a Muggle from Johannesburg who worked against the Muggle government. Her parents were not wealthy and she was only able to attend Hogwarts due to a scholarship for those less privileged than the old rich pureblood families of Britain.

She enjoyed DADA and Potions the most. Snape was a piece of work she said but he knew how to motivate students through hatred. She loved Muggle football and was a big fan of Bafana Bafana even though they were apparently terrible. She loved Quidditch as well, a fan of the South African National Team, the Black Panthers.

Her family was heavily anti-Voldemort. When Voldemort was gathering power in Harry's parent's time Voldemort had sent emissaries around the world to attempt to gather other nations and non-state actors to his cause including to those in South Africa, specifically with Suku's mother. The Death Eater who had been sent to parley with the rebel group she was a part of did not make it home to England. Alive at least.

As Harry talked to her he realized they had more in common than one might think. They had both grown up in troubled homes. She was often threatened with political violence while Harry had been met with domestic violence. She often felt she had to live up to her parent's fame just like Harry.

After hours of sitting and talking Alicia Spinnet stood up, pointed at George, and said, "You. Get up. We are going to go dance."

George immediately got up and followed her out of the room while Fred made a small whipping noise. Katie Bell then stood up and raised her eyebrow at Fred. Fred rolled his eyes and got up to follow her. Harry turned to Suku and gestured to the door, the words getting lost on the way to his mouth. But she understood what he meant.

She laughed, "Yes, let's go dance." She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind her.

They walked out into the main room to the sound of loud bass, shaking the walls and table. The table had been moved to another corner of the room, the main area cleared to make a makeshift dance floor in front of the stereo.

The low rumble of the bass swarmed through the room and made everyone feel alive. It's interesting putting a room full of hormonal, magical teenagers together without any adult supervision and seeing what would happen. The rise in magical energy was palpable and only increased the emotions running throughout the room.

Harry watched Suku as she began to dance, her hips moving to the rhythm of the music. Harry followed suit, though not really knowing what he was supposed to do. The alcohol and the Knotgrass certainly made it easier for him to get away with bad dancing. Most of the people in the room were either slightly drunk or completely smashed. There was no real in-between.

As the beat wore on, Harry and Suku became closer, touching more and more frequently. Harry, fueled by alcohol and his second brain, realized he needed to make a bold move soon if one was to be made at all. As they danced closer and closer, Harry reached out and out his hands on her hips, watching carefully. At this she looked up at him, the music reverberating in their ears. Suku captured his gaze for a moment and held it. The crescendo continued and exploded around them. As the music reached its climax, Harry leaned down and kissed her.

The music continued playing, someone cheered, and the party continued around them as they kissed. Harry had never kissed a girl but he definitely liked this. The continued for what seemed like weeks but eventually broke apart. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck pulling him closer, touching their foreheads.

The night continued on, hours passing by as people trickled out. By 3 in the morning there was very few people left. Soft music played now. The remaining people, including Harry, were sitting in the side room in a large circle, talking and laughing. The bong was making its rounds around the room for those who wanted it.

Harry had never felt so close to a group of people in his life. Having been denied intimacy for most of his life, Harry felt at home with the group of people. There were no worries here. No Voldemort, no Umbridge, no Dudley. It felt surreal. Is this what it felt like to be another person? Is this what it felt like to live without worry? Whatever it was Harry knew that this year would not be quite what he expected.


End file.
